Individuals with the autosomal dominant genetic disorder, neurofibromatosis (NF), are thought to be at increased risk of cancer, particularly neural tumors. Multidisciplinary studies of individuals with this condition have terminated as a separate project, being subsumed under Familial, Congenital, and Genetic Factors in Malignancy (Z01 CP 04377-11 CEB), whence it arose two years ago.